London Buses route 37
London Buses route 37 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to London Central. History This route dates back to the beginning of the 20th century when it ran between Peckham and Hounslow. For many years buses on this route would frequently terminate at either Richmond, or Isleworth instead of completing the trip to Hounslow - so intense was the service frequency. By 1981, serious disruptions to the service caused by ever increasing congestion and other operating difficulties resulted in the splitting of the route into two overlapping sections. Peckham to Putney or Richmond and Clapham to Hounslow, as it is 32 buses in total. In 1991 the route was withdrawn west of Putney. New route 337 covered the section from Clapham Junction to Richmond and the new midibus route H37 covered Richmond to Hounslow. Route 37 gained new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 in January 2007 and was extended from Putney Station to Putney Heath Green Man in April 2007. Current route Route departing Peckham * Peckham Bus Station * Peckham High Street * Clayton Road * Hanover Park * Rye Lane * Peckham Rye Station * Rye Lane * Peckham Rye * East Dulwich Road * Lordship Lane * East Dulwich Grove * Red Post Hill * North Dulwich Station * Half Moon Lane * Herne Hill Station * Brockwell Park & Lido * Dulwich Road * Brixton Water Lane * Effra Road * St. Matthew's Road * Brixton Hill * Brixton (near Station) * Acre Lane * Clapham Park Road * Clapham Common South Side * Long Road * Clapham Common North Side * Battersea Rise * St. John's Road * Clapham Junction Station * St. John's Hill * Marcilly Road * North Side * Huguenot Place * East Hill * Wandsworth High Street * West Hill * Upper Richmond Road * East Putney Station * Upper Richmond Road * Putney Station *Putney Hill *'Putney Heath' Green Man Route departing Putney *'Putney Heath' Green Man *Putney Heath *Putney Hill * Putney Station * Upper Richmond Road * East Putney Station * Upper Richmond Road * West Hill * Putney Bridge Road * Armoury Way * Fairfield Street * Wandsworth * East Hill * St. John's Hill * Clapham Junction Station * St. John's Road * Battersea Rise * Clapham Common North Side * The Pavement * Clapham Common Station * Clapham Park Road * Acre Lane * Brixton (near Station) * Effra Road * Morval Road * Dalberg Road * Dulwich Road * Brockwell Park Lido * Herne Hill Station * Half Moon Lane * Red Post Hill * North Dulwich Station * Red Post Hill * East Dulwich Grove * Alleyn's School, SE22 * Lordship Lane * East Dulwich Road * Peckham Rye * Rye Lane * Peckham Rye Station * Rye Lane * Hanover Park * Clayton Road * Peckham High Street * Peckham Bus Station See also * List of bus routes in London * London Central External links * Transport For London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Full Timetable Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Lambeth Category:Transport in Southwark Category:Transport in Wandsworth